


Rain

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucket List, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji crosses something off his bucket list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Not a prompt, just somethjing I wrote while watching the rain fall. It was supposed to be cute, but then I couldn't take it so I ruined it. Oops

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Zoro said, trying to tug his hand from Sanji’s grasp without breaking any fingers. Sanji just grinned and continued dragging his boyfriend towards the open French doors.

“Sanji, seriously, I don’t wanna get wet, these are the only clothes I have here and I don’t fit into yours” Zoro complained, pulling at his hand harder. Sanji turned his head to look over his shoulder and gave Zoro a lecherous grin, “Then you’ll just have to wear nothing”

Zoro flushed red and spluttered, pulling harder at his hand, but it was too late. Zoro let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a shriek as his boyfriend dragged him into the falling water. Sanji turned and grinned at the green haired teen, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his body close. He tucked his face into the crook of Zoro’s neck, inhaling the wet scent of his skin. The sound of the rain soothed him, even mixed with Zoro’s complaining.

“You’re weird, you know that right?” Zoro grumbled, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Sanji. The blonde grinned, “I’m pretty sure it’s on every couples' bucket list.”

Zoro snorted, “What? Hypothermia?”

The blonde scowled at him, “No dipshit, kissing in the rain.”

Zoro quirked an eyebrow at him, “Is it on yours?”

Really Sanji had been trying to keep the list a secret. Would a manly as hell guy like Zoro not laugh at his just as manly boyfriend if he had a slightly girly list of things to do together? He would definitely laugh. “Uh, no, just felt like a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

“Liar.” Zoro grinned, and Sanji braced himself for the teasing that would come, “What’s on this bucket list of yours?”

Sanji pulled his face from where he had been hiding it in Zoro’s soaked shirt, his wet blonde hair sticking to his face, “”What?

“How many things are on it?” Zoro asked, gently pushing the dark wet hair from Sanji’s blue eyes. Zoro’s own hair was plastered to his head, the dark green tendrils sticking to his forehead. Sanji lost his train of thought as his eyes followed a stream of water down his Marimo’s face, over his lips, down his neck, over his collar bone, and into his shirt, which was already drenched and sticking to his perfect muscular body.

“Sanji”

His eyes flashed up to Zoro’s, they were sparkling with laughter, “Stop checking me out and answer me.”

“A few things” Sanji mumbled. Zoro grinned, “So we should get started right?”

Sanji glanced up at him suspiciously, “Where are the insults?”

Zoro shrugged, “I guess I kind of like the idea of a couples bucket list too.”

Sanji snorted, “Never thought I’d hear that from the man with no romantic bone in his body.”

Zoro glared at him, the rain dripping off his nose ruining the menacing effect. Sanji grinned and snaked his hand behind Zoro’s head, pulling him forward until their mouth met, and their lips moved together. The water added to the feel of the kiss, their lips were slippery against each other, and the cool, water logged clothes between their heated bodies added wonderful sensations. Zoro let his lips open, and Sanji took the chance to fight for dominance, his tongue plundering the green haired man’s mouth. Their arms and hands shifted and moved, caressing, holding, and feeling. Slowly Sanji slipped a hand up Zoro’s shirt, running his fingers over Zoro’s back muscles, stroking the scar free expanse of skin. He felt Zoro moving his hands lower, and he moaned into the kiss, it was perfect, absolutely, completely per- “Stop molesting each other in public and get in here before you get arrested for indecent exposure!”

Sanji and Zoro jerked apart, both heads whipping to look at the tall blonde man watching them from the still open French doors.

“I thought you said he would be gone all night.” Zoro murmured. Sanji shook his head, his wet hair flying and flinging water, “The shitty old man is out to ruin my life, he probably has a camera somewhere.”

He felt Zoro shudder under his hands, and gently pulled away, “Let’s get inside, I’ll make hot chocolate while you get out of your wet clothes.”

“I told you I don’t have-“

“And I told you, wear nothing.”

“I will not have any nude teenagers in my house.” Zeff growled, limping away. Sanji flipped him off and dragged Zoro into his room, “Throw your stuff in the bathroom, and then get in my bed so you don’t get cold.”

Zoro sighed and started tugging his shirt over his head, “You’re such a perv cook.”

“Whatever, just get in my bed.”

“NO ONE IS GETTING IN ANYONES BED!”

“Fuck you shitty old man! I’m not a kid! I’m fucking seventeen years old! I can do whatever the fuck I want!” Zoro sighed, he was not feeling up to listening to the two blonde screech at each other, “I’m gonna head home Sanji, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait!” Sanji growled, reaching for him. Zoro grinned and pulled him close, “Come to my place tomorrow, no one will be home. At all, for sure.”

Sanji grinned and walked with him to the door. He handed Zoro his soaked shirt and leaned in to press his lips against his moss headed boyfriends.

“Why do I always feel like I’ve just walked into the beginning of a gay porno?” Zeff sighed, backing out of the hall. Zoro snorted in amusement, in all honesty there probably was a gay porno that started with two drenched teens making out in the front hall, didn’t help Zoro was shirtless.

“You shitty old man” Sanji snarled, pushing Zoro out the door as he turned to scream at his adoptive father. Zoro sighed as he started walking down the street, not bothering with his shirt. It was still pouring anyway. As he walked towards his home he thought of his own list of things he’d like to do with Sanji, some he’d probably get kicked in the face for. He grinned and slung his shirt over his shoulder, tomorrow was gonna be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa. Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
